Vivre sans lui ?
by lily7807
Summary: OS SPOILER S7. Mickey vient de passer la frontière mexicaine et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ses adieux avec Ian. Pourra t'il simplement envisager de vivre sans lui ?


_Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête. Surtout porté par les sentiments de Mickey après sa séparation avec Ian lorsqu'il passe la frontière mexicaine. J'aime ce personnage et toute son évolution. J'espère bien qu'on le reverra par la suite._

* * *

Vêtu comme une femme, Mickey venait de passer la frontière du Mexique sans encombre. Les douaniers n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le contrôler vraiment, si ce n'est de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'explosifs sous la voiture ou même de la drogue. Il avait ensuite roulé avec sa voiture pendant plusieurs kilomètres. Il avait roulé pour ne pas penser à Ian. Pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette souffrance qui lui transperçait le cœur depuis que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui au-delà de cette frontière. Depuis qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'il 'n'était plus comme ça à présent'. Mais comme quoi finalement ?

Mickey n'avait pas forcé Ian à le suivre, il le lui avait suggéré, mais le Gallagher avait fait son choix de lui-même et c'était l'espoir qu'attendait Mickey pour y croire. Pour croire que ce manque qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était enfermé était réciproque, pour croire qu'il avait autant manqué à Ian qu'Ian avait pu lui manquer. Pour pouvoir récupérer l'homme qu'il aimait même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, même après ce moment où Ian avait rompu avec lui. Mais non, cet espoir s'était révélé vain parce que l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme pour qui il aurait été prêt à tout avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller au bout de cette aventure.

Mickey voulait le comprendre. Il voulait comprendre qu'Ian avait besoin de stabilité à présent, il voulait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans même savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Sans pouvoir être sûr de trouver des médocs pour contrôler sa maladie. Mickey voulait le comprendre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se retrouvait une fois de plus séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Surtout que cette fois, cette séparation avait laissé la marque indélébile d'un adieu. Et même si Mickey s'y était préparé depuis la dernière visite du rouquin à la prison, cela retentissait dans son cœur avec force et douleur. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, la douleur fut si forte qu'il n'eut pas le choix de s'arrêter, laissant finalement toute cette souffrance s'emparer de lui avec force.

Sa vue était devenue trouble malgré lui à mesure que son esprit et son cœur réalisait que son histoire avec Ian était terminée, derrière lui. De rage, il frappa le volant, il avait besoin de se défouler, de laisser sortir toute cette déception, toute cette colère envers Ian. Parce qu'à cet instant, il lui en voulait. Il en voulait à Ian de l'avoir fait espérer en venant avec lui jusqu'à la frontière. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pu lui faire croire que cette vie à fuir les forces de police n'était pas un problème pour lui. Mickey ne parvenait pas à arrêter de ressentir ce sentiment de colère envers Ian. Il n'en avait laissé voir qu'un infime aspect à Ian, mais maintenant, cela lui faisait du bien de laisser poindre cette frénésie en lui. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il aimait Ian à présent, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il souffrirait à ce point-là. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme parviendrait à lui briser le cœur, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela viendrait d'Ian. Mais il devait l'accepter, avait-il un autre choix que d'accepter la séparation définitive ?

Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de retour pour lui, sauf s'il voulait passer encore 15 ans en prison, et sans doute plus étant donné son évasion. Maintenant sa vie devrait être au Mexique, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé avant son évasion, même s'il avait imaginé un tout autre avenir pour lui qu'un avenir solitaire. Il avait pensé à Ian et lui sur une plage, buvant des cocktails, baisant au clair de lune. Il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient vivre de peu, juste être heureux d'être ensemble à chaque instant. De ne plus être séparés l'un de l'autre comme ils l'avaient été par le passé. Mickey avait beaucoup de plans dans sa tête sur ce qui pourrait être sa vie, et dans ces plans, il y avait Ian. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il croit être assez bien pour qu'Ian aille jusqu'au bout avec lui ? N'avait-il pas justement un mec dans sa vie ?

Parce que Mickey ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il ne pouvait rien apporter à Ian qui soit bon pour lui. Et pourtant, il lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait vraiment, au-delà des mots, il lui avait montré qu'il avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il voulait le rendre heureux, lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'Ian soit réellement heureux malgré sa maladie, mais tout ça s'était finalement retourné contre lui le jour où il avait failli tuer Sammi parce qu'elle l'avait littéralement séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait en prévenant les services militaire. Il n'était pas tout seul dans l'affaire, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de l'implication de Debbie, et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait apporté ? Et d'ailleurs cette dernière aurait pu faire quelque chose pour le sortir de la merde, mais elle n'en avait rien fait, alors même s'il n'avait pas réellement tué Sammi, il s'était retrouvé en prison. Il ne se souvenait même plus combien de fois il s'était retrouvé enfermé en prison. Alors en effet, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu apporter de bien à Ian ?

Mickey pourrait-il simplement vivre sans Ian ? Arriverait-il à mener la vie qu'il voulait sans Ian qui avait changé littéralement sa vie et sa vision des choses au fil des années passées avec lui ? Mickey n'était pas un sentimental, il ne l'avait jamais été et pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait comme prisonnier. Prisonnier d'une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait mais qui n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait. Captif tout en étant libre de vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait. Mais que valait cette vie sans Ian pour la partager avec lui ?

Mickey laissait ces pensées l'envahir et bien malgré lui, le fait d'avoir retrouvé Ian pendant ces quelques jours avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, il ne pourrait pas commencer une nouvelle vie à un autre endroit sans celui pour qui il vivait depuis longtemps à présent. La petite frappe des quartiers sud étaient toujours là, mais elle avait évolué, elle avait changé. Et Mickey était conscient que même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il ne parviendrait pas à vivre sans Ian, non, c'était une chose impossible. Et il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour pouvoir retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait parce que c'était une évidence, Mickey ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il ravala ses larmes, puis après quelques instants de réflexion braqua le volant et fit demi-tour. Il allait retrouver Ian et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas terminé entre eux et que cela ne le serait jamais.

* * *

 _Ce n'était pas mon idée de départ, mais après la fin de la saison 7, je voulais qu'on voie comment Mickey appréhendait cette séparation avec Ian. Une petite review si vous avez aimé, ça fait plaisir_


End file.
